Vampire Lover
by lunasakura17
Summary: Sakura just moved into Konaha and what awaits her? "i want a vampire lover!" "good night cherry blossom" R&R! SasuSaku! and possibly more couples!
1. beginning

Lunasakura: Hey guys! New story!

Sasuke: A new one? What about?

Lunasakura: It's a vampire one.

Sakura: Oh! 0.0 Nice.

Lunasakura: Guys?

SasuSaku: Lunasakura doesn't own Naruto. She owns herself though!

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

"Talking"

Normal

* * *

CHAPTER 1

She was running at high speed jumping over tree roots making sure not to trip. Her shoulder length bubble gum pink hair flew around her as she ran though the forest without looking back.

Her emerald eyes straight ahead as she came out of the forest and to the streets. She kept running to a street called Kunai blvd. She ran to a dark lit house and opened the font door the sun was setting not a good idea for her to be outside.

"Hello? Gaara? Sasori? Is anyone home?" the young girl called only to see the lights turn on and to reveal to red headed boys. The short one had sea green eyes with a tattoo that says LOVE on his forehead. He had short red hair and he had black bags under his eyes since he is insomniac and therefore can't sleep.

The taller one had short red hair and hazel brown eyes. They both had no expression and were staring at the smaller girl in front of them.

"You're late," the taller one stated looking at the bubble gum haired girl. The girl looked down at her red converse. "Explain Sakura," the smaller red haired demanded causing the said girl to sigh.

"I got lost," Sakura explained looking up to meet the two male eyes. "You could have called Sakura. You know we would have come and picked you up," the taller one stated. Sakura looked down.

"I kind of left my phone here and well it's not a big deal!" Sakura yelled and ended up mumbling the end part. Both of the boys raised an eyebrow and stared at Sakura.

"Sasori, would you pretty please refrain from your long speech about forgetting things and coming home late and the dangers of the night? Pretty please with whip cream on top?" Sakura begged Sasori sighed but nodded.

"Alright but next time Gaara goes with you understood?" Sasori spoke Sakura looked at her other older brother and sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to bed, night," Sakura spoke running upstairs and to her blue colored room. She jumped on her new bed in her unpacked room. There are boxes everywhere she didn't really care to unpack and just left them there.

"I'm tired and bored. I can't sleep! Where is that book?" Sakura got up and looked around in her dark lit room. "Why are the lights off?" Sakura asked herself as she went to turn on the lights.

Sakura went back to looking for her book. "Found it! HAHA Found you BREAKING DAWN! Edward my love!" Sakura yelled then snapped her mouth shut when she looked to the door to see Sasori and Gaara there.

"Sakura? This Edward nonsense again?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura started to growl. "Don't you there insult my love!" Sakura yelled clutching Breaking Dawn to her chest.

"He didn't mean to insult your fictional character Sakura," Gaara spoke Sakura brighten up again. "Oh ok then. Come on Edward lets embrace in our love!" Sakura yelled. "But doesn't he marry Bella in that one?" Sasori asked Sakura growled.

"Your point?" Sakura asked as she sat on her bed opening the book. "You're in love with a fictional character that is married to another fictional character?" Sasori asked Sakura looked at him and raised a pink eyebrow.

" He's not married in my world," Sakura answered Sasori sighed it was no use arguing with her. He mumbled a good night and closed to door where he left with Gaara.

"Don't worry my love he won't separate us! I want a vampire lover!" Sakura cried holding the book tightly.

After a while of reading Breaking Dawn Sakura got tired and decided to get ready for bed.

As she lay down to sleep she mumbled, "Goodnight my vampire lover."

Unbeknownst to Sakura red eyes were watching her and a smirk appeared on the figures face.

"Goodnight my cherry blossom."

* * *

Lunasakura: so what do you think shall I continue this one? I also don't own any of the twilight series! Stephanie Myer does!

Sasusaku: REVIEW!


	2. meet the kid

Lunasakura : hey second Chapter! i would like to thank the reviewers!

Sasuke: why is it that you put this one up faster than the other one?

Lunasakura: cuz I don't have to write as much and it's less thinking actually

Sakura: don't question her Sasuke just be glad she updated this fast!

Lunasakura: guys enough chit chat do your job!

Sasusaku: disclaimer- Lunasakura does not own Naruto or any songs, books in this story they all belong to their rightful owners. Song is Born For This by Paramore.

Lunasakura: enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

RECAP

As she lay down to sleep she mumbled,"Goodnight my vampire lover."

Unbeknownst to Sakura red eyes were watching her and a smirk appeared on the figures face.

"Good night my cherry blossom."

END OF RECAP

SAKURA'S POV

_The next day_

_Oh no I just keep on falling_

_(Back to the same old)_

_And where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(Oh my way, Ay)_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_To kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want_

_(We want our airwaves back, we want our airwaves back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

I smashed my alarm clock and sat up my comfy bed rubbing the sleep from my emerald green eyes. I glanced over the now destroy clock and to see it was only six in the morning. I shrugged I had free time and I merely just grabbed my alarm clock and slam it to my blue wall. I watched evilly as the alarm clock fell into millions of pieces.

Right after seeing the alarm clock falling apart my door opened and Sasori's head popped out. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me in a trace looking at the wall. He slowly walked over to me and asked," what was that loud bang from your room?"

I smirked while pointing to the wall where my now destroyed clock laid. "Another one?" Sasori sighed I frowned. "It woke me up! I was on my date with Edward and that thing ruined it," I argued glaring at the clock.

"That's it job. It's meant for you to wake up that's it purpose in life," Sasori informed my frown deepened and I crossed my arms. "Well it needs another purpose. I never like it in the first place," I announced while frowned looking at the now destroyed cloud alarm clock.

"Yeah I know. Why don't you start getting ready for school?" Sasori suggested leaving the room. I lazily got up and headed to the bathroom that was connected to my room that's right I got my own private bathroom! Jealous? I quickly strip off my clothes yawning and took a quick shower and did my usual bathroom routine.

Once I got out of my bathroom I headed to my walk-in closet and stared at the clothes that hanged there. I was wondering who put my clothes in the closet because I know for sure I didn't so I did as any NORMAL teenage girl did at that moment.

"WHO THE HELL PUT MY CLOTHES IN MY CLOSET!" I yelled loudly causing the door to fly open revealing two half dressed boys to enter the room. I was using only a pink towel that barely covered my body but I didn't mind because they are my brothers. Sasori only had his shirt on with boxers while Gaara had only had his pants on showing off his muscular chest.

"What is going on Sakura?" Gaara spoke emotionlessly I looked at him then pointed at the closet then questioned," Who put clothes in my closet? "

"We did," Gaara answered while Sasori was looking at the closet. I looked at them accusing and glared who gave them permission to touch my clothes? I know it wasn't me. "Why?" I asked keeping my anger in check. Truthfully I was glad I didn't have to unpack it was the devil's work I shouldn't be bothered to unpack things but it was my stuff and who knows what else they touched! I didn't want them to touch any of my "girl's things" you know that stuff?

Although I did once send Gaara and Sasori to buy me pads it was hilarious! I of course had a friend that worked there she told me everything actually I planned it and gave her a camcorder so I saw everything! They were deciding which one! Sasori was holding two packs and asking Gaara which one was the best! It wouldn't matter if they were alone but there was women in the aisle that where looking at them strangely! They were looking very seriously I couldn't help it!

I was laughing my butt off! I then got a phone call from Gaara asking which one was better I of course had a hidden stash in my old bathroom but no need to tell them that plus they got me angry that day. So I told them and in the background I could see Sasori asking a lady which one was better for a thirteen year old girl. Yes I was a very evil thirteen year old that had over protective brothers.

Anyways I should pay attention Sasori is speaking. "Because you said 'screw this I am not unpacking! Laters I'm out!'So we had to take out your clothes and unpack them ourselves knowing you would probably think that it too troublesome," Sasori explained I sighed knowing it is all true.

"Alright then. Get out so I can dress," I ordered pointed to the door while holding on to my towel. At my order Sasori and Gaara both raised an eyebrow.

"I mean pretty please with whip cream and strawberries and hot fudge on top?"I asked the boys sighed and left the room. I grinned and stared at my clothes those boys have too much time on their hands. My clothes were in store order and color coordinated by lights and darks.

I quickly picked out some clothes and put them on. I then ran to the bathroom to fix my long pink bubble gum hair that reached my midback. While I stared at my reflection I contemplated whether or not to cut my hair. I checked my crimson sidekick for the time it was seven meaning no time to cut my hair oh well.

I ran to the kitchen to see Sasori sitting at the table drinking coffee while looking at the news paper while Gaara was eating some Cheerio's. They both pointed to some toast and scrambled eggs with orange juice already set on the table.

"Hey umm we are going to be late so no time for breakfast," I stated only to be picked up and sat down in the seat. "Eat, we are not leaving until you finish eating," Sasori spoke Gaara nodded I sighed no fair they always gang up on me.

"Fine. It's not fair that only because you got transferred Sasori that me and Gaara have to move to different schools. I mean did they really have to transfer you all the way to Konaha? I have never seen so much green in my life," I rambled on and on while eating. Sasori gave me a pointed look.

"Yes they did because Akatsuki needed one of us to transfer here so we can manage the company and I was chosen plus it would be a great start. As in I don't want any troubles from school got that Sakura?" Sasori responded I grinned sheepishly.

"It wasn't my fault they started it and anyways that school needed the new paint job. They should thank me! I did all that work for free and now it looks nicer," I contradicted finishing my food and getting up and putting my plate in the sink.

I grabbed a mint and started walking out the door grabbing my Jansport backpack. Gaara walked behind me as Sasori grabbed the car keys. I walked out of the house if you could really call it that it's more like a mini mansion. The company provided for it of course it because my brother is one of the heads of the company so we got pretty much a lot of things. No we are not spoiled.

"Sakura are you seriously wearing that for your first day?" Sasori asked I looked over my clothes nothing out of the ordinary just the same old same old.

I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the words konochi in silver cursive writing. Red arm warmers on both my arms with black stripes. I had black skirt and a red spiked belt on top of it black and red striped leggies. I wore my black converse, black fingerless gloves, and a cherry blossom necklace. On my head there was black headband I had black eyeliner and strawberry smelling lip gloss. I thought I looked pretty good.

"Yes I am are you two seriously wearing that?" I asked looking over at them it wasn't that they were dressed badly actually if they weren't my brothers I would say they were pretty hot yea that was weird anyways.

Gaara was wearing a red shirt that had ninja in black with black baggy jeans and he had red converse he had his backpack slung on one of his arms. Sasori had a black button up shirt with two buttons unbutton his shirt was not tucked in but was hanging out. He had washed out jeans and black converse.

"Yes we are why?" Gaara asked looking towards me as we filed in Sasori's black skyline it's so cool because Sasori put in a blue light on the bottom for when its night.

"Sasori are you even allowed to wear that to work?" I asked looking over at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the mirror that reflected me. "Of course I am. I am the boss. I know I'm hot you don't have to say it," Sasori smirked I sighed.

Sasori sped through the streets of green Konaha. I sighed bored technically I am suppose to be nervous since school have already started like two months ago and its Gaara's and mine first day but I couldn't really care.

I realized how much I space out until I saw Sasori park the car and a lot of kids staring at the car good thing it had tinted windows. He parked the car and shut off the engine and turn to look at Gaara and me.

"Ok here we go the first day. Are you guys ready?" Sasori asked Gaara did his signature move which consisted of an "Hn" and a nod. I just mumbled a "like hell I am" which told Sasori that it's time to go in. I saw the time on my sidekick say its seven-twenty giving us ten minutes before school starts.

Oh the joy of coming to a new school first coming out of the car only to have people stare at you weirdly like they never seen a couple of kids before. So what I got pink hair its natural thank you very much.

Sasori and Gaara walked in like nothing making sure I was between them. I looked at the humongous school it read Konaha High. Very creative if you ask me. So Sasori headed to the admission office to get us our schedule even if we are old enough to get it ourselves but he wanted to see the school.

So as we passed kids I felt this very alluring aura and turn my head to the source it was hard to see but I am pretty sure it was a boy's because I can see girls surrounding him but keeping a distance at the same time.

We passed them quickly but it felt really slow when I was passing them next thing I know I am entering the office behind Sasori and Gaara. Sasori was doing all the talking Gaara was next to me. I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder. He didn't move he kept still he didn't really care if I did that kind of thing at all.

My brothers didn't care what I do as long as it's not dangerous to my health, to others around me, to the environment, and won't cause me to get arrested. So I can do whatever I want as long as it's SAFE. I started snickering causing Gaara to turn to me. I waved it off and Sasori came up to the both of us and handed out our schedules.

I sighed I hate schedules it tells me where to go and when to go. I hate being bossed around it irrates me like those alarm clocks who are they to tell me when to wake up? Anyways I looked at the schedule it says.

Name: SAKURA HARUNOage: 16 grade: 10 gender: F locker #: 177

English- class # 718: Hatake Kakashi

Biology- class # 709: Orochimaru

History- class #710: Asuma

Lunch

Gym- class # 593: Anko

Math- class # 718: Hatake Kakashi

Creative Writ- class # 739: Kurenai

Great I don't like really anything I have except my last class and lunch. I wonder what Gaara got. "Hey Gaara whatcha got?" I asked he handed me his schedule while I handed him mine. Let see his says:

Name: Gaara Haruno age: 17 grade:11 gender: M locker #: 173

History-class# 710: Asuma

Math- class # 718: Hatake Kakashi

Health- class # 707: Jiraiya

Lunch

Gym- class # 593- : Guy

Art- class # 615: Iruka

English- class # 718: Hatake Kakashi

I grimace at the schedule he has some of my teachers but he has art! One of my favorite subjects! No fair! I wanted to play with clay and make a bomb like Dei Dei taught me!

"Thank God Sakura didn't get art. I wouldn't image what the school would look like if you blew it up with one of those "art projects" of yours," Sasori stated I frowned. The secretary called us so I went up and so did Gaara.

"Hello my name is Shizune and welcome to our school. The principle would like to talk to you both so don't think you're in trouble when they call you to the office. Good luck!" Shizune warned giving both of us a map of the school. She also gave us our locker combinations.

Sasori asked if we wanted him to take us to class. I shook my head rapidly no way would I want to show up to my new class with my brother hanging all over me. So Sasori left and Gaara took me to my locker after we located it. There were still people in the hall and most of them were looking at us weird I was all like screw it and kept walking.

Once we got to our locker I saw books in it and I was like more work less for me. I kept my backpack on because I don't really trust it in there cuz the locker gremlins might get my things cuz it happen before! I lost many things and also my back to school stash is in there loaded with smelly markers and crayons! Got to love the colors!

Anyways Gaara decided to walk me to class himself because he knows I will get lost and if I get lost it means trouble. So taking me to class seemed less trouble for everybody. So we arrived to class 718 english why must I have it for my first class?

Anyways I knocked on the door and waited nothing happened but I felt a hand on my shoulders I looked over at Gaara who looked behind me with a frown.

* * *

Lunasakura: hey that's second chapter I wrote a lot!

Sakura: yes and I sound kind of evilish

Lunasakura: yes yes you do…oh well all the better and yes I gave them all the same last name

Sasuke: I wasn't in this

Lunasakura: next chapter cupcake!

Sasuke: don't call me cupcake

Lunasakura: what ever anyways guys?

Sasusaku: REVIEW!


	3. English, plus Sasuke!

Lunasakura: Chapter 3 is finally here!!

Sakura: yay! First day of school is finally here!

Lunasakura: I am still on summer break.

Sasuke: she meant for us.

Lunasakura: oh I know and you know but our super awesome readers don't.

Sakura: thank you all you sweet people that sent in things! Like reviews, etc.

Sasuke: DISCLAIMER: Lunasakura does NOT own Naruto or any of the songs they belong to their rightful owners.

Lunasakura: on with the story!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**RECAP**

Anyways I knocked on the door and waited nothing happened but I felt a hand on my shoulders I looked over at Gaara who looked behind me with a frown.

**END OF RECAP**

Normal POV

Sakura turned around to see a man with a mask with gravity defying silver hair. He was well looked like he was smiling because one of his eyes closed the other is covered by a black patch so that was the only way of knowing.

"Who the hell are you?"Sakura asked looking at the stranger. The stranger raised an eyebrow and his hand was removed by Gaara. The stranger was looking back and forth between Gaara and Sakura.

"I was only informed of one student not two. I guess I will have to talk to the principle later. Alright I am Hatake Kakashi, your new English teacher, I go by Kakashi-Sensei," Kakashi-Sensei introduced himself. Sakura nodded Gaara sighed.

"Sorry Kaka-Sensei but Gaara is going to be your new student later in the day I am the new one right now," Sakura stated Kakashi nodded.

"Ok let me go and introduce you Sakura-Chan," Kakashi stated walking into the room leaving Sakura and Gaara by themselves in the hallway. Sakura heard Kakashi talking so she turns to Gaara. He looked impassive as always.

"Gaara-Nii aren't you going to be late?"Sakura asked staring at the red haired male in front of her. "Hn," Gaara responded this caused Sakura to bubble with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU PROBABLY AREN'T GOING TO CLASS? THEN WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO?"Sakura yelled loudly Gaara stared at her and patted her head.

Kakashi poked his head out of the door and looked at the two. Sakura was mumbling about unfairness and if she ruled the world while Gaara was smirking while fixing her hair that he messed up.

"Ok Sakura I think they are ready for you," Kakashi said Gaara stared at him. "They will never be ready for her," Gaara said emotionlessly Sakura kicked him in the chin. Gaara rubbed the pain from his leg and glared at the wall because it is against the law of her brothers to glare at her.

Sakura walked in with Gaara or rather she was dragged in by Gaara. Sakura was crossing her arms and mumbling curses while Gaara dragged her by her shoulders. She felt eyes on her but right now she wanted to burn down the school.

Sakura looked around the room and saw windows but Gaara was still holding her by the shoulders so no escaping. She surveyed the room and her eyes landed on a spot on the room that was right beside her. It read

_**SCHOOL RULES**_

NO CURSING

NO SKATEBOARDING

NO LEAVING WITHOUT THE TEACHERS PERMISSION

NO CHEWING GUM

The list went on and on. Seeing this Sakura gasped and struggled in Gaara's grasp. Gaara seeing the rules held her tighter.

"Gaara let me go! This place is a madness! IT'S A PRISON! A DAMN PRISON! Gaara let go I need to escape!" Sakura yelled she stepped actually stomped on Gaara's foot causing him to wince and losing his grip on her. So Sakura ran to the middle of the classroom and saw Gaara pointing to Kakashi to the door.

Sakura then moved to the windows. She had an aisle that lead to the windows once she got there she quickly unlocked the windows while glancing back at Gaara. Once she got it opened she looked out the window and realized that she was on the second floor. She saw a tree next to the window and she jumped on the windowsill only to be grabbed by the waist.

The rest of the class was in shock and was looked at the entertainment in front of them. A girl with pink hair causing trouble and was about to jump from the second floor the thing that amazed them was the person who grabbed her.

"LET ME GO! AS IF IT WAS ENOUGH ALREADY THAT I DIDN'T GET ART! NOW I HAVE TO FOLLOW THESE LAME RULES? HELL NO!" Sakura shouted the guy grabbed her tighter.

"WHO THE HELL IS HOLDING M-e," Sakura started glaring at the man that was holding on to her. Only to realise the beautiful creature glaring at her who pissed her off because everyone knows Sakura has a short-temper.

"Sakura you know the reason why you didn't get art. Now calm down and behave remember what Sasori said," Gaara stated walking to Sakura who was still held by the mysterious beautiful male.

"It is still unfair that you got it! I promise him nothin," Sakura mumbled a few people chuckled at her response.

"Edward Cullen," Gaara stated causing Sakura to gasp her eyes went wide. "I promise I will TRY to behave just don't take him away!" Sakura whined while reaching out to Gaara as he pulled out her Breaking Dawn which was brilliantly written by Stephanie Myer.

"Sakura, you do know what Sasori would do if he found out the trouble you did on the first day, right?" Gaara asked Sakura eyes tear up.

"NO! HE IS WORSE THEN THE PEOPLE WHO CHANGED THE COOKIE MONSTER INTO THE VEGGIE MONSTER! HE IS THE DEVIL! GAARA! NO! HE WILL DO TERRIBLE THINGS HE WON'T LET ME PLAY WITH CLAY ANYMORE WITH DEI DEI BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! PLEASE GAARA DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Sakura begged putting her hands in her face. The whole class was silent at her outburst.

Sakura then felt a pat on her head and felt the warmness of the male that held her go away. She looked up at Gaara. She knows that he wouldn't tell on her.

"She will behave now right Sakura or else she won't ice cream for lunch," Gaara spoke Sakura perked up. "What kind?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "Your favorite," Gaara answered Sakura grinned hugely.

"You mean double scooped chocolate chip cookie dough with rocky road ice cream covered with chocolate syrup with colorful sprinkles lots and lots of sprinkles and whip cream with caramel syrup and a strawberry on top?" Sakura mouth watered.

"That's the one and I'll bring you a piece of clay just don't tell Sasori," Gaara answered Sakura full out smiled and hugged her big brother. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER!" Sakura yelled then let go.

"Hn. Kakashi-Sensei call if you have problems with her or just threaten to call Sasori his number should be on the contacts list. Bye Sakura," Gaara stated and walked out of the classroom.

"AND TO CLASS GAARA! OR I`LL TELL SASORI!" Sakura yelled running to the door all that was heard was a "Hn" and a "yea".

Sakura walked back to the front of the class and stood there. Kakashi and the rest of the class watched her closely to see what she will do next. Sakura just yawned and closed her eyes.

"Can we get this over with?" Sakura asked Kakashi cleared his throat and walked to his desk and stared at the class and then back to Sakura. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" he suggested Sakura stared at him and shrugged and glanced back to the class.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am sixteen and a tenth grader," Sakura finished then added quickly," and before you ask my hair is natural."

Hands flew in the air after she finished. Sakura sighed and looked to a guy with red triangles on both sides of his cheeks and a puppy on his lap.

"Names Kiba. Why did you come to this school?" Kiba asked Sakura put her finger on her chin and looked bored.

"Cuz Sasori was transfer here to run this part of the company. That and I got expelled from my last school," Sakura answered. "Why?" Kiba once again asked Sakura looked creepy and was grinning evilly.

"I had art," Sakura answered chuckling darkly. She looked at a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. "What did you do in art? My name is Ino" Ino asked Sakura pointed at her.

"You look a lot like Dei Dei! But you're a girl so you're like a girl version! Anyways we were using clay and I did one of my "art projects" as Sasori puts it and blew up part of the school I also painted some walls because they weren't creative enough and I got lost so I drew a map on the wall so no one else could get lost. I did them a favor the place looks better now and they kept my beautiful map which had a bunny and a turtle and a kitty and tons of cute animals," Sakura answered.

"YOU BLEW UP PART OF YOUR SCHOOL?" most of the class yelled Sakura nodded while smiling making most of the class to sweat drop.

"That is irresponsible for a girl your age to do," a boy with long brown hair spoke causing Sakura to narrow her eyes at him.

"The teacher pissed me off. She kept telling me what to do on MY art project she wanted me to make a stupid swan when I wanted to make a bat with pretty wings. Since I had already made a wolf and a cat. I didn't want to make a swan and she kept pestering me over and over so the bat carried a special surprise for her. I saw my project made a big BOOM!" Sakura laughed evilly staring at her hands.

Then she reached in her backpack and pulled out a bat with a wolf. "See? I don't need a swan!" Sakura stated showing them her wolf and bat that looked professionally made. "WOW THAT IS SOO COOL!" a blonde in the back yelled running to the front and looked at the clay projects.

"I got a fox too," Sakura pulled out a fox and handed it to the boy he looked intrigued by it. "He is called Kyuubi! You can have him if you want! Sasori monitored me while I was making him so it has no explosives," Sakura grinned the boy looked at her wide eyed and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled sticking out his hand Sakura took it and they shake hands. Naruto ran back to his seat and showed the fox to the beautiful boy that restrained Sakura earlier.

"Who is Sasori?" a girl with buns asked. Sakura stared outside the window then back at her and sighed.

"He is my older brother that can be evil when he wants to be but he is easy to be controlled which reminds me," Sakura stated pulling out of her backpack her sidekick. Then she quickly dialled a number and put it on speaker.

"Hello? Sakura? Why are you calling from school?" a voice came from the other side Sakura put her finger to her lips for her class to be quiet. "Gaara said that you will bring me ice cream for lunch! I also want French fries! My class is listening too!" Sakura said everyone heard a sigh from the other end.

"You want French fries with your ice cream? Sakura what are you doing calling me in class? I have to go they are calling me. I found this pink Barbie alarm clock that sings I am a Barbie girl I am going to get for you," Sasori rapidly said and hung up.

Sakura stared at her sidekick in shock. "That clock will be destroyed by a clay bomb when I get home. Evil brother," Sakura sighed then looked at the clock located at the wall.

"Kaka-Sensei I am tired my alarm clock woke me up this morning Sasori says its it purpose in life so can I sit down now please?" Sakura asked slouching.

"Maybe you wouldn't be slouching if you didn't have your back pack and that ugly hair do," a girl with red hair that on one side was messed up and the other was somewhat fixed.

"Says the one that can't afford a decent haircut," Sakura snapped back glaring at the red head. The red head open her mouth to speak when she was interrupted. "Shut up Karin. Do not speak," a deep husky voice commanded the red head named Karin shut her mouth obediently and glared at Sakura. Sakura had her attention on the male that spoke he was the same one that Naruto talked to earlish and that had touched her.

Sakura observed him better he had jet black hair that was shaped like a chicken butt cut but looked good on him. He was pale very pale and had oxy eyes that make you want to be sucked in to it. He also had high cheek bones a sharp artisocrated nose and a emotionless face but hint of amusement in his smirk. He was staring at Sakura and she frowned in annoyance.

Kakashi took one look and gave a scretive smile and hatched an idea in his clever little brain. "Sakura why don't you sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand so Sakura knows where to sit," Kakashi announced the boy named Sasuke who Sakura saw was the chicken butt kid who raised his hand frowned in annoyance not only because he restained her but most of the girls were glaring at her.

"But Kaka-Sensei I don't want to sit next to him! He didn't let me escape!" Sakura complained only caused the class to stare at her in disbelief Kakashi cleared his throat and gave Sakura a look that said do-as-I-or-I'll-call- your- brother. "FINE! I'LL DO IT!"Sakura excalimed and dragged her feet and sat next to Sasuke. There was a tap on her shoulder and she saw behind her was Naruto and a boy snoring.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Too bad you had to sit next to teme but at least you sit infront of me!" Naruto stated loudly only to be hit in the head by a hand Sakura looked to see the owner was Sasuke. Kakashi resumed to teach and Sasuke was staring at her. Sakura then turned to looked at Naruto and gave a worried look. "Are you alright Naru-Chan?" Sakura asked causing Naruto to turn red and nodded.

"I'm fine Sakura-Chan and it kun not Chan!" Naruto pouted causing Sakura to smirk in amusement then the bell rang. Naruto looked up and smiled hugely. "Hey Sakura-Chan what class do you have next?" Naruto asked Sakura frowned and mumbled,"not art that is for sure."

"You like art a little too much," a voice spoke Sakura turn to see it belonged to Sasuke. "Yes i do it releases my creativity! plus I have Bio next with some dude named Orochimaru," Sakura stated Naruto gave her a sympthic look and Sasuke shivered and glared at the door.

"Poor Sakura-Chan! Be careful Orochimaru is like a pediofile but don't worry teme has the same class! Well Sakura-Chan I'll walk you and teme to class so come on!" Naruto yelled grabbing Sakura's arm and pulled her and they started walking to biology with Sasuke following them.

Sasuke had his hands clenched in his pockets and was holding himself back from ripping his perious Sakura from his best friend at that moment_. Don't worry my sweet cherry blossom no harm shall come to you. I will get you soon enough_ Sasuke thought staring at Sakura's back.

* * *

Lunasakura: Chapter 3 done! I love Sakura in this one!

Sasuke: finally

Lunasakura: shut up! guys!

Sasusaku: PLEASE REVIEW! ITS THE PRETTY BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW STORY!

Lunasakura: laters!


	4. kissing and Edward Cullen

Lunasakura: hey sorry for the delay I'm on vacation out of the country.

Sasuke: invalid excuse.

Lunasakura: yea what ever I started to type now haven't I?

Sasuke: at 2 in the morning.

Sakura: be nice to her. I forgive you!

Lunasakura: thank you. Now if you guys don't mind and say the disclaimer I can start typing and uploading faster

SasuSaku: Lunasakura does NOT own Naruto or any songs that may appear.

Lunasakura: thank you now on with the story

Regular

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Recap

Sasuke had his hands clenched in his pockets and was holding himself back from ripping his precious Sakura from his best friend at that moment_. _

_Don't worry my sweet cherry blossom no harm shall come to you. I will get you soon enough_ Sasuke thought staring at Sakura's back.

End of recap

Naruto had dropped Sasuke and Sakura off at their class but not before becoming good friends with Sakura. "Now Sasuke take care of my girl ok?" Naruto warned while running off.

_Idiot she is Mine not yours _Sasuke thought watching Sakura waved at Naruto frowning then she grumbled," I am my own not his, idiot" Sasuke smirked at this. Sakura looked up at a smirking Sasuke.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Sakura asked in annoyance staring at the Uchiha hearing this caused Sasuke to smirk bigger and answered with a "hn".

Sasuke walked into the classroom leaving a confused Sakura outside. Sakura ponder for awhile then the bell ranged and she snapped out of it and quickly entered the classroom.

The classroom felt eerie and smelled of gloom Sakura not liking the scent took out a handy Febreze which smelled like strawberries and sprayed it out. Causing the room to smell better.

"There much better," Sakura sighed then she noticed an evil aura behind her and turned around to see a snake paled thing behind her. It was staring straight at her and then glared at her.

"Are you the new student?" the thing or man hissed out Sakura nodded and smiled her secret smile she used for teachers she didn't like. "Yes I am Sakura Haruno," Sakura greeted politely.

"I am Orochimaru-Sensei please take a seat next to Miss Karin," Orochimaru stated pointing at the red head from earlier. Sakura stood still and Orochimaru and the rest of the class stared at her.

"Is there a problem Miss Haruno?" Orochimaru smirked as did Karin who answered, "there shouldn't be a problem we are good friends right Sakura?" Sakura snorted and stated loudly.

"There is no way in hell I would be friends with such whore let alone sit next to one like her," Sakura stated casually like she was talking about the weather and not about someone in front of their face. Most of the kids started laughing while Orochimaru frowned at Sakura who smirked in return.

"Principle's office?" Sakura asked Orochimaru hissed and Sakura laughed then waved towards her new classmates. "Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. I am in tenth grade, sixteen, told off one of your current classmate pissed off your teacher and now I am going to the Principle's Office. I can't wait until we work together. Well see ya!" Sakura stated walking out of the classroom.

She heard her current classmates laugh and a hiss from the teacher. Sakura sighed and kept walking now remembering she didn't know where she was.

"You're headed the wrong way," a husky voice announced Sakura turned around only to be faced to face with a well built chest.

"What the hell? Why is there a wall in the middle of the hallway? Oh it's a talking magical wall I get it! Haha LOL! Well good bye mister wall!" Sakura waved goodbye then walked away.

Then an arm grabbed Sakura causing her to almost tumble backwards but another grabbed her to steady her.

"Whoa! What the hell? Why am I being grabbed? Me no like being grabby!" Sakura started yelling only to be quieted by a hand covering her mouth. Then a sigh was heard then loud mumbling curtsy of Sakura.

"I'm not a wall and I said you're going the wrong way," the male stated Sakura only mumbled some more in confusion and started to pull on the hand that was covering her mouth she attempted to pull away but failed.

Sakura looked up at the mysterious male and her eyes widen at the person. It was the same guy from her English class. _His name was umm…what was that again? Sauce cakes? No. Saucy gay? No. Sosuke? No. Sasuke? Yea Sasuke! _Sakura thought then she started mumbling louder.

"Sahcmm," Sakura mumbled out then she bit Sasuke's hand hard. She heard Sasuke "hn" and he started walking while still holding Sakura. Then Sakura stiffly mumbled then she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue and licked Sasuke's hand causing him to stop and look down at angry green eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked staring at Sakura. She pointed at his hand that was covering her mouth he stared at the hand that pointed to his own. Then he removed his hand that was on her soft lips and put it in his pocket.

"Ugh! Finally! I thought I was going to die without oxygen! Oh my poor tongue! Dude you totally effin missed up my perfectly wonderful taste buds! Now how am I going to tell what is wonderfully tasty? And what the hell is with the grabby and covery of my mouth? I mean if you wanted to tell me where the office is all you had to do is tell me not grab me and cover my mouth!" Sakura vented towards Sasuke as they walked to the principle office.

"Hn. I tried you confused me for a wall," Sasuke mumbled causing Sakura to look at him confusedly until a light blub went in to her head and gasped audibly.

"You were the talking magical wall!" Sakura exclaimed while smiling brightly causing Sasuke to sigh and run his hand through his soft silky jet black chicken butt oh so sexy hair. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a while causing Sasuke to raise a fine thin eyebrow at her.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked in his own way Sakura kept staring intently at him.

"You do know that your hair resembles a chicken's butt right?" Sakura asked causing Sasuke to stop and stare at her. To say he was speechless was an understatement but he tried to hold the shock that he felt in his stoic masked he had on.

Sakura reached with her slim hand close to Sasuke face causing him to hold his breath because she was still staring at him with amazing concentration.

"I wanna touch it," Sakura muttered as she turned her gazed towards one of his bangs it was a good thing that she wasn't that short and her head reached his shoulder because otherwise she wouldn't be able to reach his hair.

Sasuke snapped out of the daze he had from staring into Sakura's vivid green eyes. He saw her pale hand trying to reach his bang. He softly chuckled as he saw her face turn into one of a child wanting a cookie from the cookie jar that was high above them.

Sasuke bent his head down so Sakura could touch his hair fully. "Wow! It's so soft! Extremely soft! What do you use? Umm…you know you have an amazing complexion can I ask you something? Don't get mad though," Sakura asked touching Sasuke hair completely and looking at Sasuke dead serious.

"Hn," Sasuke produced Sakura looked at him happily and cautiously.

"Umm…are you...you know umm…do you play for your team? You know cause there is no possible way for you to have amazing clear skin and really soft hair if you're straight," Sakura rambled on not noticing a grapping Sasuke.

"No I am not gay," Sasuke irately said Sakura looked at him.

"Its ok you know to be gay I totally don't mind but if you're still in denial I'm sure you'll see that it's ok to be yourself," Sakura quickly said causing Sasuke to almost choke on air.

"I am not gay. I happen to be straight," Sasuke frowned in annoyance Sakura stared at him giving him to look that says he is in denial.

"Oh yea prove to me that your not gay. Why don't you give me a kiss? I'm kidding of course you can't because you're ga-"Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips on her own.

Sasuke put his arms on her back to hold her and the other on her small waist. Sakura was still in shock so she stayed stiff in position. Sasuke moved his soft lips off of a shock Sakura and smirked.

"See I am straight," Sasuke smirked at a still shock Sakura. Sasuke started walking away from Sakura.

Sakura blinked a couple of times before coming back to reality.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HEY SASUKE GET YOUR ARSE BACK OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled running after Sasuke. Behind doors of classrooms flew open to see a pink haired girl running away. They shrugged and went back to teaching seeing that the disturbance had already left.

Sakura caught up with Sasuke and stood in front of him and poked his well built chest.

"What the hell was that? You can't go kissing a girl like that and especially if that was their first," Sakura lectured and came to a stop then looked away from Sasuke causing him to pay more attention.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss?" Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura face turning red.

_Cute_ Sasuke thought staring at a red faced Sakura intently. "Well it is none of your business of my uhem kissing experiences. Any ways I am supposed to be going to the principle's office for my behavior," Sakura turned to walk away with a red face.

Sasuke walked behind Sakura who was still trying to control her blush. "Why are you following me?" Sakura asked as she finally controlled her blush.

"Hn," Sasuke answered walking beside Sakura. "How did you get in trouble after I left?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke again answered Sakura sighed annoyed. _Why not words? Why me?_ Sakura thought as she sighed once again in anger.

"Why can't you use words? Why must you use the "Hn"? I hear enough of the "Hn" from my brothers! My hopes for words! I just want to pull out a dictionary and make you read it for your lack of words!" Sakura angrily stated clenching her hands and glared at a smirking Sasuke.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face Sasuke!" Sakura yelled causing Sasuke's smirk to widen.

"Or what?" Sasuke asked putting his face closer to Sakura's making her frown and pout angrily.

"Or I'll call my big brother Gaara and make him destroy you for sexual harassment and he will," Sakura smirk Sasuke's smirk falter for a second before coming back evilly thus making Sakura's smirk to falter.

"Weren't you not supposed to get in trouble in the first day?" Sasuke reminded Sakura's emerald eyes widen a fraction then she smacked her forehead. Sasuke was surprised at her actions.

"Shoot you are right I am not suppose to get in trouble! Now Sasori is going to take my Edward Cullen away!" Sakura anime cried grabbing Sasuke's muscular arm.

Sasuke scoffed making Sakura look at him. "What so great about this "Edward Cullen"?" Sasuke asked Sakura gasped and stared at Sasuke like he grew two heads which is impossible at that moment.

"What?" Sasuke asked after a long moment of silence as they walked through the long white hallway.

"You don't know anything about Edward Cullen?" Sakura surprising asked Sasuke glared forward.

"Other then your annoying infatuation of him? Nothing," Sasuke honestly answered Sakura huffed.

"It's not annoying to me. Well that is not surprise. Edward Cullen is my vampire hottie and he is oh so sexy. Plus he is sparkly! He is a romantic and very protective of that lucky bitach Bella! Don't get me wrong I like Bella she is super awesome like when she went to Italy to get Edward because he was going to kill himself because he thought Bella was dead! It was so romantic!" Sakura rambled Sasuke raised an eye brow at what she currently said.

_Big deal he is a vampire. I could probably whop his butt. Plus he is sparkly? And Sakura calls me gay?_ Sasuke thought looking forward.

"Big deal so what he if he is a vampire. He was going to kill himself because he thought she was dead instead of made sure of her safety? He sure is stupid," Sasuke mutter Sakura stared at Sasuke with anger.

"Edward Cullen is not stupid he is smart and romantic and it is a big deal if he is a vampire because Bella is human and it is forbidden love which is like one of the best kinds! Though the books they have to go through obstacles to stay together! For example Bella almost gets killed in all for books!" Sakura ranted towards a very passive looking Sasuke.

"Let me guess Edward saves her each time?"Sasuke asked emotionless Sakura shook her head as a no.

"Nope, he doesn't get to her best friend saves her in. You know if you wanna know I will let you read the books 'cause I won't tell ya," Sakura grinned at the stated making Sasuke frown.

"Oh look Sasuke we are here!" Sakura mumbled looking at the door that read Principle's Office.

* * *

Lunasakura: ok I am going to end it there. I put a lot of SasuSaku time.

Sakura: I'll say I mean we evened kissed!

Sasuke: Hn

Lunasakura: you know you enjoyed that!

Sasuke: hn.

Sakura: well everyone please review and maybe the updates might be faster!

Sasuke: all you have to do is press that button that says review and review then Lunasakura could stop being lazy and actually type another better chapter.

Lunasakura: well guys until next time!


	5. trouble and kissing happy bday NaruChan

Lunasakura: ok for the people who waited for my lazy butt I thank you and I apologize for my lack of typing and the lack of using my mind but at last your patience is rewarded a new chapter has been posted for your entertainment.

Sakura: hey everyone! We from all of us would like to wish a happy birthday to all those we have missed! Today is Naruto's birthday though so happy birthday Naru-Chan!

Naruto: five second interruption! Thanks Luna Saki!

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: well no one asked you to!

Sasuke: hn.

Sakura: what ever Sasu-cakes.

Lunasakura: ok we should start the story or the readers will kill us!

SasuSaku: Lunasakura does NOT own Naruto or any songs that may appear.

Lunasakura: thank you now on with the story

Regular

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 5

Recap

"Nope, he doesn't get to her best friend saves her in. You know if you wanna know I will let you read the books 'cause I won't tell ya," Sakura grinned at the stated making Sasuke frown.

"Oh look Sasuke we are here!" Sakura mumbled looking at the door that read Principle's Office.

End of Recap

Sakura drew a big breathe in and opened the door with Sasuke behind her watching her every move. The room was big and it had its own personal secretary which Sakura recognized.

"Hey Shizune-San how is it going?" Sakura asked as she made her way to Shizune's desk with Sasuke trailing behind her.

Shizune looked up at the pink headed girl and gave a smile. "Why hello Sakura what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Shizune asked looking at Sakura then at Sasuke.

"Well you see what has happen was that I was put in a um… unsuitable environment and I was going to be seated next to whore and I can not be next to that girl because I will explode her arse in a day's time," Sakura bluntly said to Shizune.

"Oh well your brother did say you would get in trouble on your first day and he was right so what teacher did you have?" Shizune asked while getting up her seat and walking towards the principal's door.

"Some dude named Orochimaru that gives the aura that he is a homosexual pedophile so watch out Sasuke," Sakura taunted the pale raven haired boy next to her.

"Hn. He doesn't scare me," Sasuke stated crossing his arms staring at Sakura who shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Edward Cullen Hater." Sakura grinned mischievously, And then she skipped over to the open door of the headmistress of Konaha High School herself.

"Hello dear Principal!" Sakura greeted loudly only to hear a moan as an answer Sakura raised an eyebrow then she grabbed a pen as a weapon and climbed on the unorganized desk.

"Principal?" Sakura asked when she pulled the roundly chair around to see a blonde hair in pigtails sitting in the principal's chair.

"You are too loud quiet it down a minute," the principal asked staring at Sakura it was obvious that she was drunk because there was empty bottles was scattered across the room.

"Shizune-San I think that the Principal is drunk!" Sakura yelled only to hear a sigh from Shizune.

"Oink!" a pink pig called from the floor it has pearls around its neck and was coming in the room where Sakura, Sasuke, and the principal where currently stationed.

Sakura's eyes suddenly got big staring at the pink pig in front of her.

_Is she frightened by the pig? Impossible but then again. She is not like others I met _Sasuke grimaced at the thought only to be startled by a squeal but not of the pig but the pink haired girl beside him.

"Oh! It's a piggy! Yay! A cute piggy! Look Sasuke it is a piggy! "Sakura ranted running towards the pig and gathering it in her arms and started cuddling with it then glanced at Sasuke.

"Yes her name is Ton Ton. She is Shizune's and Tsunade's pet," Sasuke clarified only to be thrown a book at which he caught glaring at the person throwing it.

"Hey punk, you are acting more like that idiot. You are to address me as Tsunade-Sama got it kid? You Uchihas," Tsunade lectured but muttered the last part.

"Do not compare me to the Dobe," Sasuke growled towards Tsunade who matched it with a glare.

Sakura just looked back and fort between the two with absolutely no idea what is going on with Ton Ton in her arms.

"Ok, you guys are ignoring me and me is not likely this. Although I do like you! Sasuke is a hater that is all I am saying on the matter. NOT! "Sakura busted out in laughter.

Sasuke stopped glaring at Tsunade and watched Sakura as she was laughing. Oh boy does he love her laugh it was like the sweetest melody he has ever heard in all his years of living.

"Ah and who might you be? One of the new students? I didn't call for you yet," Tsunade stared at Sakura. Who went to sit comfortably on the chair that was in front of the Principal's desk. Sasuke was behind her.

"Yea you see I kinda already got in trouble with on of the teachers so I got sent here. And I don't see what I did wrong all I said that I wasn't going to sit next to a girl who is a like a whore that insulted me last period. That is all I did plus I sprayed some Febreeze in that classroom cause it stank of dead things and perverts," Sakura stated truthfully. Tsunade stared at Sakura looking for any signs of lying.

"Is that true Uchiha?" Tsunade asked Sasuke nodded and looked back at Sakura.

"Very well then but how did you get in trouble Uchiha?" Tsunade asked Sasuke glared at the wall and spoke dryly.

"He wanted me to be his assistant for the week and I told him hell no and that he needs to get laid by someone other than Kabuto. I then got an angrily look from him and the 'get your ass to the principal office' face," Sasuke finished his tale.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at each other before started laughing out loud making Sasuke to frown.

"What?" Sasuke growled out through clenched teeth. Sakura laughed even harder and put a small hand on Sasuke's shoulders and looked at him.

"Poor little thing! Did the pedophile old man scare you?" Sakura asked in her baby voice. Sasuke frowned and stared Sakura down.

"No he didn't," Sasuke answered Sakura snickered some more then she looked towards Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Sama it seems that our little Sasu-Chan is a wee bit scared! Aww poor baby! What shall we ever do?" Sakura asked dramatically towards Tsunade who laughed even louder.

"I told you I am not scared of that asshole," Sasuke clenched his teeth glaring at the two women in front of him.

"UCHIHA! Watch your language young man!" Tsunade lectured towards Sasuke. Sakura nodded in agreement hiding a smile that was about to spreading across her face.

"Yes Sasu-Chan you should watch such foul language in front of such high ranked lady!" Sakura frowned and then pointed to Tsunade.

Tsunade grinned towards Sakura. "I like this girl! Uchiha you can learn from her!" Tsunade shouted Sasuke glared.

"Now, now Tsunade-Sama you mustn't be so hard on him. It takes years to be this good," Sakura smirked pulling her collar.

Then Tsunade and Sakura started laughing again. Then Tsunade went all serious mode.

"Ok what shall I do for punishment?" Tsunade asked staring at the two. Sakura was laying across the chair her head on one of the armrest and her legs on the other. She didn't speak. She looked bored her emerald eyes looked to the side where her feet laid with bore. Her long bubble gum pink hair cascaded down her sides her bangs fall to the sides of her face.

Sasuke was leaning on the chair Sakura was laying on. He looked impassive his oxy eyes stared at the wall. His head slightly turned showing the sight of his chicken-butt hair.

"Well?" Tsunade asked irrated Sakura sighed and faced Tsunade with a bore look. Sasuke couldn't care less.

"You are the principal. You will know the suitable punishment for us," Sakura commented looking at Tsunade. Tsunade looked thoughtful and stared at Sakura.

"Well you did disrupt a class then I guess I should call your brother," Tsunade responded Sakura looked at Tsunade with wide green eyes.

"Can you tell him during lunch when he comes to drop me off my ice cream? Other wise I would have to be stuck with no other choice but to skip school with Gaara and make him get me ice cream. By the way can you call him?" Sakura requested Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the request.

"Why would I call Gaara here? He obviously has nothing to do with this," Tsunade questioned. Sakura shrugged and answered nonchantley.

"I am used to him to be here with me when I get into trouble. He is usually the person they call immediately when I get into trouble," Sakura answered looking back at the wall.

"Alright then," Tsunade responded and picked up the phone. "Hello? Shizune? - Yes can you please Gaara Haruno to my office please? - thank you," Tsunade spoke fast on the phone and hung up just as fast.

"He should be here shortly. Meanwhile how was your first day here so far Sakura?" Tsunade tried conversating Sakura chuckled and turn to Tsunade.

"So far? Well I just got here and I learned a lot of things like all schools are prisons! And I won't get to play with clay not to mention I didn't get art! Also if my loving brother tells my demonic brother I got in trouble I won't get ice cream for lunch! I was restraint by Mr. Sasu-Chan and I got an evil science teacher. Yea that was pretty much my day so far," Sakura explained Tsunade stared at Sakura and sighed.

"You didn't mention that you mistaken me for a magical talking wall or what had really happen in English earlier," Sasuke grunted and looked down at Sakura with oxy eyes.

"Well of course I would mistake you for a magical talking wall! Well who wouldn't mistake you for a wall when you are so tall? It wasn't my fault that happen in English it was the evil gremlins fault they are out to get me! I bet they were the ones who didn't let me get art! Maybe I was suppose to get art and they hacked in the computer and they took it off for Biology! And maybe they thought it would be funny to put me with a bad teacher that they know for a fact that I would not get along with!" Sakura stated her theory while jumping up on the sofa. She then started pacing.

Tsunade stared at the pacing girl with interest. _She sure is interesting. Not like the rest of the girls in this school. I like her way of thinking and I have a feeling that I will see a whole lot of her this year. Well it is a hell of a lot better than hearing hair messed up or fights over something stupid _Tsunade thought warily.

Sakura looked at the door in alert. Sasuke heard footsteps a long time ago when it first entered outside the classroom but he hears it coming closer.

"Gaara is here," Sakura muttered looking at the door impatiently. Once the door was opened Sakura jumped the figure and was in their arms.

"Hey Gaara-Nii! What's up?" Sakura greeted to the red-haired boy. Gaara looked at Sakura in his arms with the usual emotionless face.

"You are already in trouble?" Gaara asked frowning Sakura gave him the peace sign with a friendly grin.

"I work fast! Plus I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sakura stated gritting her teeth angrily. Tsunade and Sasuke just watch the exchange. Gaara "hned" and carried Sakura to the front of Tsunade's desk.

"How much trouble is she in?" Gaara asked Tsunade looked seriously between Sakura and Gaara to Sasuke. Sakura put her arms around Gaara's strong slim neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I will have to talk to your older brother but other than that I say that she is not in trouble since it is her first time in this school," Tsunade stated looking at Gaara then she turned to Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha, since it wasn't such a big offense and believe me I wanted to tell Orochimaru the same thing I'll let you off with a warning and as punishment you will have to show Miss. Haruno around the school taking her to all her classes. Do you understand your punishment?" Tsunade clarified Sasuke nodded and glanced at Sakura who was grapping.

"Who is Mr. Uchiha? Is he the friend of the magic talking wall? I like the magic talking wall but I never understood why it was in the middle of the hall! It was like there! And it was hard! My head hurted by it! Then Sasu-Chan came and practically picked me up and brought me here!" Sakura spilled through her mouth absentminded leaning on Gaara's chest.

"Who is this 'magic talking wall and this Sasu-Chan?'" Gaara asked seriously then checking Sakura's temperature seeing that it was normal he sighed in relief.

Tsunade pointed towards Sasuke and smiled evilly. "He is the magic talking wall called Sasuke or to Sakura Sasu-Chan," Tsunade announced Sakura head popped up and looked towards Sasuke.

"Monsieur Magical talking wall named Sasu-Chan, who is Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura asked innocently Sasuke started twitching at what she had called him.

"I am," Sasuke answered swiftly trying to ignore the irritation that was boiling inside him.

_How does she not know my full name? Every girl knows my name even if it is their first day it is like required to know my name right?_** Ego much?** _Who are you?_** I am you but the cooler, funner, crazier, sexier, chicks adore me more you**_ …..No seriously_** I am your inner like inner Sasuke or as the hottie says Inner Sasu-Chan man I love that girl she is amusing! **_She is MY girl and I refuse to admit I am insane I never heard of having voices in my head by anyone in the family. _**She is OURS we are one and the same and you are not insane and it is not usual to have an inner. Just think you're just cool like that** _I refuse _while Sasuke was conversating –cough arguing cough- with his inner Sasu-Chan.

Sakura grabbed a stick that she kept in her backpack and started poking Sasuke with it on the cheek while giggling like a school girl. She was still in Gaara's arms but she just made Gaara go nearer and started poking Sasuke.

Sasuke snapped out of it and saw the stick next to his cheek and Sakura holding the stick. Her face was anything but innocent she looked like she loved poking him with a sharp edge stick.

"Why are you poking me with a stick?" Sasuke asked annoyed Sakura coughed in a way of a distraction then answered Sasuke seriously," I thought that you were in a coma staring off into space like that. I was thinking 'OH NO SASU-CHAN IS DEAD!' So I did the most reasonable thing in my mind. Why not poke him? He will wake up! And you did! It works! Hurray!"

Sasuke and everyone else in the room stared at her like she was crazy then Gaara cleared his throat bringing the attention towards him.

"It seems as though second period is over. We should head back to class," Gaara announced and Sakura looked towards Tsunade.

"Yes you all must go to class! Now before I give you detention!" Tsunade bellowed out. Then wrote three passes and handed them to Sasuke she then smiled at Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-Chan come and visit me!" Tsunade suggested Sakura nodded. "Of course Tsunade-Sama I will visit you! I like you a thousand times better than my last principal! She was terrible and I have a growing suspicion that she was on crack but that is just me! So I'll come as much as possible!" Sakura agreed Gaara coughed.

"I can grantee that you will see her a lot she is a troublemaker and she will be in this office more than anyone else," Gaara said that but the door opened and a something orange flew inside.

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan! I heard that teme and Sakura-Chan got into trouble! Is everything ok? Teme didn't do anything inappropriate to Sakura-Chan right? Did he defile her already? No! My poor child!" it appears to be Naruto that came inside and was sitting on top of Tsunade's desk.

"Dobe. I am nothing like you," Sasuke growled and Sakura gave an evil chuckle everyone stared at her. Gaara saw her state and Gaara held her tighter and glared at Naruto.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked he was answered by a monotone that was so cold that the room temperature drop drastically.

"I will kill anyone before any of that happened without my free will. I am also NOT YOUR child. I belong to me myself and I do I make myself clear? Nar-u-to- Kun?" the voice seriously said and it belongs to Sakura she looked like an emotionless doll.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto called Gaara glared at Naruto. "You idiot now you have done it! Sakura? Sakura-baby now listen to Onii-san. You are not an emotionless doll. Come back to us. Sakura come back or else you might die. Come back," Gaara order shaking the girl he was holding Sakura just swayed with every shake nothing brought her back from her trance.

"What is wrong?" Sasuke asked concern slightly leaking out Gaara didn't raise his head but answered.

"The idiot brought back this part of her. It is bad for her to be in this state she was like this when our parents died. We took her to the doctors they say if she continues like this she will die so we have to get her out of that state as soon as possible," Gaara explained then a dry laughing was heard by everyone.

"You won't be able to save her it is impossible. It is inevitable that she will die just leave her to me. I will make it less suffering," emotionless Sakura tried to negotiate but Gaara growled.

"Leave her alone she doesn't need you she is fine without you. Be gone before you cause anymore damage," Gaara order which earned him a laugh.

"I can't leave her she is ours she belongs to us. Do you really believe she is fine without us? Can you not see? You poor blind and miss lead basterd you will be the first to get rid of," the words came out of Sakura's mouth but it was not Sakura.

"How do we bring her back?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in unison then stared at each other.

"She has to be surprised or that is the fastest way to bring her to her normal way," Gaara thought aloud.

Sasuke's fist clenched and unclenched and he came closer to Sakura. "Surprise eh?" Sasuke muttered to himself than he looked at Gaara seriously.

"Hold on to her tight and don't let go of her no matter what I do got it?" Sasuke ordered in a royal voice Gaara obeyed but watched the Uchiha closely.

Sasuke then tilted Sakura's head up and he came close to her where their nose touched and then before anyone could say a thing Sasuke and Sakura's lip were adjoined together.

Everyone in the room eyes got wider and stared at the scene including Sakura. Though the change was fast Sakura's dull lifeless eyes suddenly became bright and vivid with green.

Sakura felt Sasuke's warm soft lips on her and she concentrated on the fact that she was in her brother's arms getting kissed by a guy she met during first period no not good not good at all. Sakura then pushed Sasuke off of her with her little strength that she had left and laid back in Gaara's arms.

"She is back," Gaara stated then Sakura grabbed his neck hard and she buried her head in between his neck and shoulder.

"Yes Sakura go ahead and sleep you need the rest," Gaara approved her silent request then there was small snoring sounds of someone asleep.

Everyone was quiet in the room and stared at the pair of siblings in confusion. Gaara looked up at everyone his eyes view no emotion neither did his voice.

"Tsunade I would need a pass to the nurse's office," Gaara stated Tsunade nodded and wrote one quickly.

"I see this is what Sasori had talked about. So this is what it is I see. Ok then bring her in anytime. I will notify all your teachers," Tsunade typed it in the computer the pass of anytime Sakura became like this and she fainted that she is able to go to the nurse.

"Also no one speaks of this got it Uchiha? Naruto? This is extremely personal and no information should leak out of this room of what just happened. It is confidential if I hear that either one of you leak this out there will be dire consequences do I make myself perfectly clear?" Tsunade stated with all serious in her voice.

Sasuke nodded in agreement there was no way anyone would find out his cherry blossom secret through his lips.

Naruto grinned and gave a thumb up sign. "You got it Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled only to be hit towards the door.

"Don't call me that you little punk!" Tsunade yelled. Then she nodded for the rest of them to leave.

Gaara holding Sakura walked with Sasuke to the nurse's office in silence.

When they arrived the office was empty no one was in there so Sasuke led them to the white bed and Gaara laid Sakura down and took a seat next to her. He then took out some blank computer paper from his backpack and a textbook he just received and then there was scribbling sounds.

Sasuke grabbed another chair and sat to the other side of Sakura by the window she looked to him like an angel when the light her. _You will be my bride I want only you oh sweet angel of light _Sasuke thought staring at Sakura's face.

"You can go back to your class," Sasuke heard Gaara voice but Gaara was still staring at what he was doing. Sasuke shook his head and said," I rather be here. I want to make sure she is ok. Plus I don't need to go to class it is all useless to me."

Gaara nodded and continued on with his drawing. "So you like my sister is what you are trying to say," Gaara grunted he was now taking out color pencils that are used in sketches.

"I saw when you kissed her it was written all there. I would have personally killed you but when I saw the way she acted I knew it would have been futile. I will say this I do not know you stranger and I will hurt anyone that hurt her. Do you think she was the only one that got in trouble in school? We both get in trouble in all of our schools her for her attitude and actions mine for my fights and unmentionables. I do not improve of this until I know you do I make myself clear? Since I am in an older grade I can not watch over her but you will or else there will be trouble," Gaara threatened Sasuke.

Sasuke stared in return and bowed slightly towards Gaara in respect. "I will take care of her. You have my word. I thank you for this opportunity and I do in fact like your sister but she must not know of this," Sasuke agreed quietly and then they both went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Lunasakura: ok I'll end it here.

Sakura: I have dark side sweetness!

Sasuke: hn. Another kiss

Naruto: I am more in. in this one!

Lunasakura: that is because it is your birthday.

Sakura: I can not believe I got kissed by Sasuke again!

Lunasakura: believe it. Now it has been a long time I admit it so then I would like to thank all the reviewers and such.

Sasuke: hn

Sakura: also guys PLEASE REVIEW or she might not make anymore!

Sasuke: review now

Sakura: ahem please?

Sasuke: Please

Lunasakura: well let's wrap this up! Laters guys! Until next time!


	6. Oh the Wonders

Lunasakura: I think I kept this from all of ya'll too long! IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER!

Sasuke: Your excuse?

Lunasakura: Mental blockish and laziness you know the usual.

Sasuke: Invalid you should have tried harder.

Lunasakura: BITACH DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE!

Sasuke: Since you are arguing with a fictional character and writing fanfics I say you have no life.

Lunasakura: -le gasp- Sasuke! How dare you! Insulting people like that! Its cruel! If these fanfics were not written then you would have been with your child molester! Being your emo self! No offense to emo people who are surprising the most nicest people you'll ever meet. Who knew.

Sasuke: and you say I am insulting?

Lunasakura: I do not count! Everyone knows I like to over explain myself in random babbles!

Sasuke: Hn.

Lunasakura: OKIE! Now be a good boy and say the disclaimer so we can start!

Sasuke: Aren't you forgetting something?

Lunasakura: Not that I remember.

Sasuke: your reviewers?

Lunasakura: OH YEA! THANK YOU! YOUR AWESOMEST REVIEWS ARE A HUGE MOVATION! THEY ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! Now Sasuke would you be a dear?

Sasuke: Hn. Lunasakura does NOT own Naruto.

Lunasakura: ON WITH THE STORY MY PRETTIES!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura opened her bright emerald eyes to see bright light fall into it causing her to wince in pain. "Blasted Light be gone from my sight and don't return until I am pleased with you," Sakura growled and threw her arms to the air in the fit she had. Then she realized that she was not in her room for one the ceiling in her room had glow in the dark stickers she just had to put on since she saw it in the store when she went "shopping" with Gaara and Sasori. More like annoy them until they buy her ice cream which by the way worked like a charm.

"Hey where the fudge is my rocket ships, stars, and planets that are dancing around Sponge Bob in all his gayness?" Sakura glared at the ceiling. "They are in your room at the house, Sakura," Sakura sat up and looked at Gaara that was seated on a very comfy looking chair looking up from his drawings and glared at him.

"Then where in the name of all sugariness am I?" Sakura asked patience wearing thin. Sakura heard shuffling next to her and looked to see Sasuke there. "Have we met before handsome?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows wiggling it in a playful manner. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in return.

"Yes in class. Don't you remember?" Sasuke asked a flash of concern went through his oxy eyes even if his face showed no such emotion. Sakura sat there for a second and then it hit her like a ton of bricks and her eyes widen.

"Yea, its Sasu-Cakes right?" Sakura asked tilting her head and a grin placed on her face. Sasuke frowned and Sakura nodded. "Anyways where am I? My precious older brother that I will not hit at the moment if he answers my question this second," Sakura flashed Gaara a smile while he sighed and gave her a look which translated into: If I didn't love you so much I would have gotten rid of you sooner.

"We are at the infirmary. You passed out at the principal's office. You have missed your third and fourth period class lunch is about to begin," Gaara informed. Sakura looked shocked and jumped out of the infirmary bed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?" Sakura yelled in anger running to the bathroom and saw her hair just a tad bit messy. Sasuke and Gaara followed her with their things all packed up and Sasuke carrying Sakura's bag. Sakura turned to them and her eyes widen and a dark blush covered her face that would have made a tomato jealous and pointed to Sasuke.

"So that means that what happened in the hall and the principal's place really happened?" Sakura asked trying to control her blush but it was stubborn and wouldn't leave. Sasuke smirked and nodded Sakura made an "O" with her mouth and turn to the mirror in the bathroom and stared at it with an amazing concentration.

"Gaara-Nii," Sakura called not taking her eyes from the mirror. Gaara grunted in response. "Answer me in all seriousness did or did not the gremlins take anything from my back pack when I was rendered unconscious?" Sakura asked frowning in the mirror Gaara chuckled and looked at her seriously. "Not that I saw," Gaara answered. Sakura frowned and clenched her hands and spoke slowly, "nasty buggers always take from me very sneaky. Sasu-Cakes! Are you paying attention? I am giving very important information about those blasted gremlins!" Sakura looked at Sasuke from the mirror to see his amuse look on his beautifully pale face. Sakura tilted her head at the mirror.

"You know you can't really blame me for questioning your sexuality with looks like yours. Gaara I can understand his sexiness cause it runs in the family I mean to make this beauty you got to have got give some up from the likes of him and Sasori," Sakura turned away from the mirror and motioned to herself and Gaara when talking about looks causing Sasuke and Gaara to frown and stare at her.

Sakura smirked and waved at them. "I know I am sexy take a picture it last longer," Sakura stuck her tongue out towards them which cause Gaara raise an eyebrow. "Hn. I got lots of pictures of you. Like the naked baby pictures of you and the potty training videos," Gaara inserted making Sakura shrugged at him. "I was sexy back then too. You got to have me be all sexy when you got those I mean I got the potty to look good in the videos and the potty was grateful that it was with such amazing talented child," Sakura winked at Gaara and smirked in all her sexiness. Sasuke was staring at her in confusion. _Wouldn't some one normally be all embarrassed at such a comment? She is very different I am glad I had chosen her. My beautiful Cherry Blossom_ Sasuke thought as he stared at Sakura who appeared in front of him waving her small thin hand in his face.

"Yoo-hoo! Sasu-Cakes! Any one home?" Sakura called waving her hand in his face then her hand was caught by his and he was staring at her with those dark pits of eyes of his. They seem to question her and Sakura pointed at the clock.

"Monsieur as much as I like this place I am hungry and I must wait for my eldest brother to bring what I ordered and then beg him not to take away my Edward Cullen for goddess knows when," Sakura stated staring at Sasuke intensely. They stared at each other and slowly gravitating towards each other when the door opened. They snapped their heads to see Shizune come in.

"Hey if it isn't Shizune. What up girl? How am I doing? Wait why are you here wearing a white coat?" Sakura questioned staring at the school secretary in the white doctor coat. Shizune smiled at Sakura and motioned for Sakura to sit. Sakura plopped down on the bed and Sasuke walked towards Gaara who was leaning against the white wall that was close to Sakura but across from her so he had a nice view at what has been going on.

Shizune made Sakura stare into a white light which made her wince. "Shizune I don't light beams of light to hit my eyes. They hurt me," Sakura said turning her head away from the light and Shizune nodded and put away the light.

"Well Sakura-Chan I am here because like Tsunade I am a doctor for the school and you are doing fine. So you can go to lunch your brother will be here shortly he already called," Shizune said smiling at Sakura who grinned back nodding. Sakura jumped off the bed and waved good bye to Shizune and went to the hall with Gaara and Sasuke walking out behind her. There was a bell and kids started coming out of the classrooms talking.

Sakura looked around and saw most people carrying food and pumped her fist in the air. "YESH! IT'S LUNCH TIME BITACHS!" Sakura yelled causing everyone to go silent and stare at her. Sakura flashed them a smile which made most of them blush. Sakura flipped her pink hair back and gave them an adoring look. "I know I am awesome and you need to stare but sweet hearts as much as I like the looks I think that it would be mean to leave the custodians so much drool on the floor. Please wipe your mouths," Sakura grinned and Gaara chuckled and the kids shook their heads and continued walking towards wherever they go for the lunching hour. As usual there was the usual fan boys that don't take a hint and keep staring that was until they saw a flash of red behind Sakura in the eyes of the very anger and annoyed Uchiha.

Sakura turned to the two boys. "Alright my pretties. We must go to the office to wait for the evil monster I mean Sasori," Sakura smiled grabbing both their arms and making them hoop it around her arms and she went skipping between them. Sasuke gave an amused glance at her and Gaara sighed already used to her unusual ways.

A lot of kids stared at the trio causing fan girls to glare at Sakura who took no notice to but Sasuke and Gaara saw and sent them glares that made them look away. Then the trio was stopped by a group of kids leaded by a bight orange blob. "Dobe," Sasuke greeted the blob who turned to be Naruto glared at him and flashed a bight smile to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Where are you going with the Teme?" Naruto asked Sakura smiled sweetly. "I have captured and taken hostage Sasu-Cakes and I plan to use him in my plans of world domination," Sakura sweetly said making the whole group laugh and Sasuke and Gaara to chuckle.

The group consisted of Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Ten Ten. Most who Sakura haven't met yet. "Sasu-Cakes? I love it!" Ino laughed looking at Sasuke and Sasuke gave her an annoyed look. "Aww! Sakura! It seems Sasuke doesn't like his new nickname!" Ten Ten stated pointing at Sasuke. Sakura gasp and stared at Sasuke in mock horror.

"Sasu-Cakes loves his nickname I gave him. Isn't that right?" Sakura said grabbing his cheeks seeing an evil glint in Sasuke's eyes. "You do realize I would need revenge after this right?" Sasuke whispered so Sakura can hear only. Sakura stared at him like she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Sakura? Gaara? Is that you two?" a low voice called making Sakura widen her eyes and turn to it. Gaara casually looked over to the voice. The group looked at the intruder too.

"Hello Sasori, you got the goods?" Sakura eyed her brother who stared at her and raised one hand that had the cone and another that had a bag. Sakura let go of Sasuke and ran towards her older brother that looked like Gaara but with hazel eyes.

Sasori held up the food away from Sakura making it difficult for her to reach because of her height. "Damn it! Give me!" Sakura yelled going on her tippy toes like a ballerina. Sasori smirked, "it is not my fault you are so short." Sakura looked at him appalled. "I am not short you and everyone else is just freakishly tall!" Sakura growled and jumped and managed to grab the ice cream and the turned to glare at Sasori. "YOU LICKED IT!" Sakura yelled pointing at Sasori who nodded. "Why on Earth did you need to lick my delicious ice cream?" Sakura questioned glaring at her older brother.

Sasori shrugged, "it was melting and I didn't want it drip in my car. I also heard you were in trouble so I thought it was a good punishment since I know how much you hate it. Also I will take away Edward from you for how ever long I feel like it. So that means all the Edward stuff is cleared from your room since I had gotten to the house."

Sakura stared at her brother in horror when the words where passed from his lips. "NO! Sasori! You're a monster! Don't take him away! Please! I beg you!" Sakura started beating his chest and then turned to Gaara. "Gaara! Don't let him do this to me!" Sakura looked at him but Gaara was facing the other way. "I am sorry Sakura but Sasori is right," Gaara spoke lowly Sakura stared at him then turned and ran to Sasuke hugging him. Keeping the ice cream cone at a safe distance from touching Sasuke.

"Sasu-Cakes! He is trying to take away my Edward! And Gaara agreed with him! You're on my side right? You won't abandon me like this right?" Sakura asked hugging Sasuke tightly letting a few small tears leave her eyes when she pressed her head to his chest. Sasuke who was surprised at the sudden contact didn't know what to make of this one thing was that he was annoyed that this had to do with that sparkly gay vampire.

"Sasu-CHAN! Don't tell me you agree with them! How dare you leave your love this way!" Sakura dramatically let go of Sasuke and turned away from Sasuke. Sasuke almost choked on air.

"I would never leave you!" Sasuke glared at Sakura for making such a motion with out even realizing what he was doing he grabbed her and pulled her to his arms. Sakura stayed quiet not knowing what to do in this situation. Everyone became quiet at Sasuke's declaration mostly in shock.

"Sasuke? Why did you do that to Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked looking at his friend confusion washed over him until Sasuke gave him a look and Naruto got it in that moment. Sasuke cleared his throat and let go of Sakura and looked at the rest of the group without emotion. "That reminds me," he muttered and grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to a kiss. Making her blush like a cherry and then close her eyes. When Sasuke felt her give in to him he pulled away and smirked. "That is my revenge for the nickname," Sasuke explained causing Sakura to frown and looked pissed.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP DOING THAT?" Sakura screamed at Sasuke and ran to Gaara and jumped into his arms all mad. Sasori looked at what he witness and couldn't decide what to do. He didn't make any sense of it at all.

"Who is this boy?" Sasori managed to choke out. Sakura looked to him and then pointed to Sasuke. "This is the boy that didn't let me escape, is a magical wall, stole my first kiss, is in denial of his sexuality AND the worst of it he thinks that Edward Cullen is stupid!" Sakura gasp and looked all horrified. Sasori couldn't grasp what she had said the words that came in replay mode in his head were "Stole my first kiss".

"He took your first kiss? Was that just now?" Sasori asked in all seriousness Sakura shook her head no. "NOPE and Sasori give me my French fries! You are wasting my lunchtime!" Sakura yelled jumping out of Gaara's arms.

Sakura put her tongue out and did a circular lick to keep it from dripping on her hands. "Yummy, I love my sweets. Gaara take the bag from Sasori," Sakura instructed and Sasori raised the bag and Gaara took it.

"Umm… Maybe we should go outside and eat instead of standing awkwardly in the halls?" Ino asked pointed to the doors that were on the other side of the hall that lead to the courtyard where students can spend lunch time outside.

Sasori nodded and went over and picked Sakura up and carried her in a princess hug. Sakura was licking her ice cream and grabbed some French fries and drip it in her ice cream and eating it. Gaara grabbed a fry and did the same which earned him a scowl which he didn't mind. When the gang got outside they went to sit under a tree. Sasori put Sakura down and she was sitting with the back against the bark. Sasuke was sitting by her but Gaara sat on one side of her and Sasori on the other side.

"Wow your brothers are very protective of you," Ten Ten noticed looking on how Sasori and Gaara treated her. Sasori took a fry and dripped it quickly in Sakura's ice cream and dropped it in his mouth. "Hey! Stop polluting my ice cream!" Sakura yelled trying to cover her ice cream. Sasuke looking at her amused and since Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji only saw the glint of mischief that Sasuke had in his eyes didn't say anything. So Sasuke went closer to Sakura and grabbed her hand that had her ice cream cone making her look at him in a warily fashion and he bent over and licked the ice cream cone. He winces on the inside from all the sweetness. Sakura on the other hand was outraged.

"You in denial bamboo how dare you lick my ice cream! I shall curse you to read my Edward books! Since you don't like him! And I shall tell you how amazing Edward as a vampire is and how awesome and cool he is and you shall never surpass him!" Sakura yelled turning red from anger.

Sasuke was glad he felt the torture of the sweetness if he could see how cute Sakura looked when she was angry. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. "Teme you hate sweets," Naruto stated Neji looked at Naruto and said in an emotionless voice, "he can't have it more like it. You know how he gets when he does." Sasuke glared at Neji and Shikamaru nodded. "Sasuke did you have your uhem drink today?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke looked away.

"I was busy and in a hurry," Sasuke muttered Naruto frowned and the group looked at Sasuke. Naruto dug into his backpack and brought out a black bottle. "I thought as much when I saw you leave this morning. Here I have one with me just in case," Naruto said surprising everyone. "Naruto you are prepared for something?" Ino asked in amazement. Hinata cleared her throat. "It might be something important," Hinata stuttered and blushed and Naruto nodded.

"IT IS IMPORTANT! I would not be reckless when it comes to this! Here Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto thrusted the bottle to Sasuke who nodded his thanks and opened the lid.

"Hey what's that?" Sakura asked getting closer to Sasuke but was stopped by Naruto. "It is something Sasuke has to take everyday but had forgotten to take today," Naruto stated not elaborating and making Sakura more curious.

"Sakura don't pry into out people's business. What is your name kid?" Sasori asked and Sakura huffed in annoyance. Sasuke drowned down the continents of the black bottle and quickly ran his tongue through his lips. But Sakura knew she saw red on the lips. And since she was curious she is going to find out what was in there.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke answered causing Sasori to raise an eyebrow and eye Sasuke up and down. "Itachi's famous little brother?" Sasori asked causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow.

"You know Itachi?" Sasuke kept his voice tight and emotionless. Sasori nodded and gave a smirk. "Know him? I work with him. I was just with him he was the one who wanted me to transfer over to this branch," Sasori answered. Sakura looked over to Sasori in disbelief.

"You mean the reason we moved from Suna was because Sasu-Cakes older brother? I can't believe Tachi did this to me!" Sakura stated making Sasuke's eyes to narrow more. "You know Itachi too Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded, "of course I do! Now that I think of it you kinda look like him. Except younger and much cuter but yea you look like him I wonder why I didn't see it before. Oh well, I shall give Tachi hell next time I see him," Sakura concluded taking a long lick of ice cream and then looked at the group.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat?" Sakura asked and the girls nodded and got up and so did Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto stayed with Sasuke. "Nah I don't need to get to the caf when I have my ramen here," Naruto pulled out Kyuubi from his backpack. "Don't want to break him," Naruto muttered putting a look of concentration and pulled out a container and he gave a Cheshire cat smile. "Ah my precious ramen," Naruto put the container by his nose and took off the lid and gave a big sniff of it and sighed.

Gaara, Sasori, and Sakura looked at Naruto weirdly. Sasuke being used to this paid him no mind and stared at Sakura. Then a phone went off it was Sasori's but at the same time Sasuke got a text. Sasori looked at the number and mumbled that he needed to take it and got up and started talking. "Sasori here…" Sasori started walking off for more privacy. Sasuke looked at the text. _**Sasuke, you are needed. Come directly home after school bring Naruto. He needs to be here too. It is of great importance. It has to do with your mate. – Itachi. **_

Sasuke looked at it and got pissed at the message. He didn't have a good relationship with his older brother but to be told something about his mate. He hated it he had already chosen and they will not change his mind about it. Sasuke looked at Naruto and quickly texted him.

_**Dobe, My house after school it's important. –Sasuke. **_Sasuke saw Naruto reach into his pocket and looked at the text and texted back.

_**Got it. Teme but at least buy me dinner first slick. XD – Th3 Rm3n K1Ng. **_Naruto started laughing and Sasuke sent him a glare. Sakura stared at the two of them in interest. "Hey Sasu-Cakes, Are you on meds?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke and looking for the mysterious bottle that disappeared.

"You can say that Sakura-Chan, Teme has this condition that," Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off, "That doesn't need to be discussed." Sakura looked at him skeptically and Gaara said nothing and looked at the three of them. He knew Sakura well enough to know that she will try to figure it out.

* * *

Lunasakura: Well there you have it folk! Chapter 6! I know I had no idea where to end it but I at least finished it right? 10 pages long! Sorry if it doesn't sound as well as the others remember I had a HUGE block and I really wasn't in the mood.

Sasuke: you shouldn't be so proud since it took you this long.

Lunasakura: SHUT UP SASUKE! I did it so I am proud! MAN I AM THIS CLOSE TO MAKE SAKURA END UP WITH SOMEONE MORE WORTHY OF HER THAN YOU!

Sasuke: you wouldn't.

Lunasakura: try me.

Sasuke: hn. Fine.

Lunasakura: your job dumbass.

Sasuke: REVIEW and she will have more.

Lunasakura: good job. Well kiddos that's all I got so far! I'll update as soon as I got the other chapter done. Later!


End file.
